Into the Fire
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Somewhat based on the Man of Steel (2013) movie. An old Smallville friend of Clark Kent's holds a secret even she's not totally aware of. When Clark comes to Metropolis, her current hometown, these secrets will unveil themselves. But are they dangerous? Some swear words included. ClarkxLois Robin (Dick Grayson) xOC
1. Letter

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Superman or any related places, people, or things. I only own Amiee and her adopted family.

Author's note: Ok, so I'm getting addicted to Man of Steel. I've watched the trailers so many times, it's not even funny. I also felt like I had to contribute to this fandom.

POV: Amiee.

Chapter 1

_Dear Clark,_

_If you're reading this, then I want you to know right off the bat that I'm sorry. I know you've tried to protect me as best as you can, but this is a matter that I have to deal with alone. You've done so much already; it's my turn now._

_I know you're probably the farthest from happy at this point, but Metropolis...the world needs you to keep them safe. I can only do so much and this is one of them._

_Clark, you've said many times that I've done a lot for you and that you can never repay me, but the truth is, you've already made up for it and more. Ever since I met you as a kid, you've been helping me to be a better person._

_I'm so sorry and if anything, please blame me for what's going to happen next. You're a fantastic person Clark and I know you'll find a way to blame yourself for this when it's the farthest from the truth. This is how I'm repaying you; giving everything I have to ensure that you can continue to keep the world safe._

_Thank you for everything and I love you._

_Your 'sister',_

_Amiee_


	2. Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I hope you liked the first chapter. They play the trailers and the behind the scenes featurette all the time at my job and I'm right by the tvs, so I get to hear it constantly.

POV: Amiee and Clark.

Chapter 2

_**1997**_

I was fourteen years old and enjoying the last full day I had in Smallville with my best friend, Clark Kent. I was going to be moving to Metropolis for a new job my dad had just got there. We were moving on a saturday so I could be ready to go to Metropolis High that monday.

"Come on, slow poke! Keep up" Clark teased me. I caught up to him and gave him a hard shove. The two of us had met at school as kids and we just clicked. We both had found out that the other one was adopted and an only child. We eventually became each other's best friend and 'sibling'.

"Oh shut up, you dolt" I shot back. Clark leapt at me and we tumbled to the ground and landed in a heap. I grinned and pushed him off of me. He lent me a hand to help me up, but ignored it and shoved him playfully again after I got up. Clark looked up and laughed. I saw the ball we were playing with, rubber of course, in his hand and got ready for him to chuck it at me.

"Hey, freaks" a voice called. We both turned to the voice and as soon as we did, I felt a shooting pain in my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain and Clark's eyes widened.

"See ya! Have a nice trip to loserville" another voice yelled as they sped away. I was panting on the ground and Clark turned to me. He bent down and clasped my other shoulder.

"Amiee, are you ok? Did those idiots hurt you badly" he asked. I shook my head and he nodded. He went to go get our parents, who were talking in the house. Mom ran up to me worriedly and took a look at my injured shoulder.

"You'll have a nasty bruise there tomorrow morning. I'll talk to those boys' mother tomorrow" she told us. Clark and I had gone to school with those kids and they made fun of us all the time.

"Are you sure you're ok" Clark asked me later as we sat on one of the fences. I nodded and rubbed my shoulder. Clark kicked his legs and looked at the ground.

"Clark, I'm going to miss you" I whispered. He looked up and pulled me into a hug. I held him tightly and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"I'll miss you too Amies, but you have my number. You can call me any time" he reminded me. I rubbed my nose. To me, it wouldn't be the same simply calling him.

"I know, but I'll be the new kid. It's not the same Clark; I won't have my best friend there" I sniffed. He gave me a small smile and hugged me again.

"Don't worry, I won't be that far away" he said giving me a small wink and making me laugh at his antics. Clark always knew how to cheer me up.

* * *

_**Sixteen years later  
2013**_

I hung off my couch upside down as I clutched my phone to my ear. My tv was on at a low volume on the news station. There was a long silence where neither of us talked.

"Oi, ya bloody idiots! Ya think ya can shove off for a bit" I yelled at the tv as the news anchors went on about Superman and how much of a 'tyrant' he was.

"Talking to the tv again, Aimes" Clark asked with an amused tone. I rolled my eyes and told him to shut up. His deep laugh filled my ears and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's not my fault that they keep picking on Superman like that! I mean, how would they like if people did that to them. Anyway, how was the boat? Nick wasn't too bad, was he" I asked kicking my feet a little.

"No, he wasn't. How'd you meet him by the way? Last time, I didn't have that much time to talk and you never told me how you two met" he asked me. I winced. He wasn't going to be too happy when he heard.

"Uh, I kinda helped him with his car. He might've had some car trouble on the side of the road" I said. I could almost see Clark stiffening on his side of the line. It was silent for a few moments.

"Say that again; I don't think I heard you right. I heard you say that you met him on the side of the road when he had car trouble" he stated calmly.

"Eh, you did" I responded wincing again. There was another moment of silence before Clark swore. I could almost see him trying to pace back and forth.

"If anything, can you tell me that you did it in daylight on a semi-busy road" he asked me. At this point, he'd be pinching his nose and shaking his head.

"No. It was on a semi-busy road, but it wasn't exactly in daylight. It was more like the evening and not that many cars were going by" I squeaked. He sighed.

"Damn it, Amiee! Do you know how dangerous that is?! He could've kidnapped you! He might've even killed you and dumped your body in a ditch by a road where nobody would find you" he exclaimed.

"Clark..." I began rolling my eyes a little. He could get a little dramatic sometimes. I knew what could happen and I was prepared as much as I could be.

"No Amiee...don't ok? I would've swung by to visit you, only to find out that you'd been missing for weeks...months maybe and nobody had a single clue where you were or if you were even still alive, ok" he lectured me.

"Clark, I know..." I said trying to remind him. He sighed again, loudly and repeated my name several times. He swore again and I barely heard the thump of him resting his head against the telephone.

"Yeah, knowing karate and whatever other types of martial arts you know is great Aimes; it is, but it's not going to help you when someone attacks you and knocks you out from behind. Listen Amies, I'm going to be heading there as soon as I can. Just...just be careful, ok? Not everyone's as nice as Nick is" he sighed. I closed my eyes.

"Ok, Clark. I will" I whispered. He sighed in content this time. Clark had always been like this. Even when we had gone to school together.

"Look, it's just that...I worry about you and your safety. You're like a sister to me, Amiee. You're my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you" he admitted. I smiled. He had worried more about me since my adoptive parents died when I was twenty-one; like a brother would. A couple of hours later, my doorbell rang and I ran over to see Clark in the peephole.

"Clark! You're here! And you need a shower badly" I said getting a whiff of him when I gave him a hug. His hot breath tickled my forehead as he laughed.

"It's not like I had many chances to shower, Aimes" he retorted. I pushed him through my guest bedroom and into the bathroom attatched to it. I also chucked some spare clothing of his that I had at him and he caught it with one hand.

"You know you're staying here, right" I said matter-of-factly when he emerged from the room clean and shaven. He blinked and opened his mouth a couple of times. I smirked. I made Clark Kent speechless? That was quite a feat.

"Amiee, I've got money for a hotel or something. I'm going to be looking for a job; even if it has to be part-time for now while I look for a full-time job. I can't stay here" he babbled. My eyebrow raised.

"Of course you can. You could use that money for something else. I want you to stay here, I haven't seen you in forever. A hotel costs money; my house doesn't" I told him flinging the spatula I was using to make dinner around as I talked.

"Amiee..." he began. I smirked; now, it was my turn to interrupt him like he did to me before. I made sure the food was going to be fine and marched up to him.

"Listen here mister! I will call every place that will even consider taking you and tell them not to let you in the front door" I threatened. Clark's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't..." he tried. I just gave him an evil smirk and went back to the food. I heard him sigh and mumble something about me being stubborn under his breath. He slept in the guest bedroom that night after trying to protest that he'd sleep on the couch and getting slapped upside the head.

* * *

_**Clark**_

I had the news going on Amiee's tv as I looked through the morning paper for a job. I was planning, as soon as I got a paycheck from one of these jobs, to give some of it to Amiee. She had persisted on saying that she wouldn't take any money, but staying here, free, didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry...I'm just getting reports in now of a bomb located in one of Metropolis' downtown buildings" a reporter announced. My head shot to the screen. Regardless of what people say, the media didn't come with the name, Superman. I didn't even think about it; it was actually one of Amiee's nicknames for me. I just happened to have the suit with the S-looking symbol on it.

"Right, we are being told that the building is actually Lenny's Department Store..." the other announcer told us. I paled. Amiee had told me this morning that she was going to go run some errands. She was going to go to the bank and then Lenny's Department Store. I leapt up and unbuttoned my shirt; my suit was underneath my clothes at all times.

"Amiee, don't do anything stupid...please" I begged nobody in particular. Knowing Amiee, she was already planning on how to take the guys down after getting everybody out of there. When I got there, the bombers were letting people go. I ushered the mass across the street to safety while watching for any sign of Amiee. I was beginning to feel like I was back on that tower back when I helped the guy, Nick, on his boat.

"Superman, there's still someone in there! A girl, she got us out of there, but she didn't make it out" someone told me. I kept my face calm and unexpressive, but I was silently cursing the higher powers; Amiee was still in danger.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll take care of it" I told them. They moved on and I silently added that I might smack Amiee for making me worry. What part of _be careful_ did she not understand? I ran in there using my super speed and saw Amiee with her hands in front of her to shield herself. The guy with the bomb was glaring at her and was about to press the button. I held a sigh back and took the bomb off of the guy, flew up to the top of the building, and threw the bomb high into the air.

"You little...wha..." the guy that had the bomb on him gasped as I reached them again. Amiee looked around blinking and didn't see the two guys pull out guns. I grit my teeth and wrapped myself around her as the bombers pulled the trigger. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of me onto the floor. Amiee would get herself killed if she kept this up.

"He's a freak too" the second guy gasped as he realized that their weapons didn't do a thing to me. I knocked the two guys out and brought them out to the police. I kept glancing at my best friend to make sure she was ok. If she wasn't, I'd rip these guys limb from limb. The police; who thankfully knew that I wasn't a threat; grabbed the guys and cuffed them.

"Are you ok" I asked Amiee. I gave her a once over; I couldn't always believe her when she said she was perfectly fine; and was satisfied when I didn't find anything wrong.

"I'm fine, Superman. Thanks" she said giving me a hug. I reluctantly returned it. I was pushing my luck with her. She didn't know that I was Superman and if I stayed around her anymore. she'd figure it out. I was surprised she hadn't already.

"Stay out of trouble! I don't want to make this a regular thing" I warned her. She nodded, but didn't verbalize it. I took off in the opposite direction of her apartment to throw everyone off. I got home before her and practically threw my civilian clothes on.

"Clark? Clark, are you here" she called as she shut the door. I checked myself over and walked out. I crossed my arms and leaned against the couch.

"Aimes, why weren't you one of the first ones out of the store when those guys let you guys go" I asked her sternly. She blinked at me.

* * *

Ok, done with chapter 2. So, does Amiee know Clark's secret? What did the bomber mean about her being a 'freak'? Please R&R!


End file.
